<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Life by 17dollars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457802">Second Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/17dollars/pseuds/17dollars'>17dollars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats, F/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/17dollars/pseuds/17dollars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I always told her that in another life, I would love to be her man again. Now, God has bestowed me my wish. A second life. But why... why does it have to be this way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, it's been so long since I last have written an English fic, but now I'm back at it.<br/>Forgive me in advance if you ever notice some inconsistencies in my writing style.</p><p>Anyways... Wonwoo liking cats inspired me to write this. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I admit I wasn't the best boyfriend she ever had. </p><p>I smoked not less than two boxes of cigarettes a day, drove recklessly that I almost caused a road accident for who knows how many times, and I always got involved in petty fights with random guys on streets.</p><p>She never lacked showering me love and affection. In fact, I was the only one who kept messing up our lives being each other's boyfriend and girlfriend. She never failed to reiterate every piece of advice that could help me live a better life, but being inarguably stubborn I was, never did I listen to those. </p><p>Through the years we were in a relationship, we almost looked like cats and dogs. We always quarreled because of my bad habits I refused to get rid off. Anytime. Anywhere. Could you imagine the pain she had to endure from her toxic partner but never had the thoughts of breaking up with me? Folks, I tell you she was the best. No lies.</p><p>It's not that I didn't want to change, but if someone had to take my place, they would understand how hard it was to step into the light when you spent three-fourths of your life dwelling in the darkness.</p><p>Well, I just shared the summary of how my good-for-nothing life kept up for two decades and three calendars without leaps. Would you believe if I say that I just died thirty minutes ago?</p><p>“Jeon Wonwoo, please decide about it already. There's still many souls on queue for interrogation,” an ethereal creature told me, his voice was echoing in this all-white room. Uh, perhaps, is he what they call an angel? His outfit was pure white, has a halo, wings, a wand with beaming stars on its edge, and a natural curly hair. Not to mention, the features of his face were perfectly molded like he's the favorite son of God. “Stop checking on me, will you?”</p><p>To be honest, I didn't expect to have my soul sent to heaven. I mean, after all the worst-of-the-worst things I had done when I was still breathing, it's some sort of a surprise to be here.</p><p>“I choose to live in the same world,” I boldly answered. “I want to correct my mistakes and make her happy again.”</p><p>My right hand pointed to a mini television showing how she's doing right now. The police department called her phone telling about the car accident I died from. She was quite startled at first, then next thing I knew, she was fidgeting and crying on her knees. Her voice was cracking as she kept repeating the same words, “Tell me you're just kidding!”</p><p>“I'm sorry...” I whimpered. My hands touched the screen as if I was really wiping her tears off. Even as a soul, I still couldn't afford seeing her cry because of me.</p><p>“I understand that you want to be reunited with her again, but why don't you just choose living in another world?” The angel suggested, staring at his index finger curling some strands of his hair. God told me a while ago, his name is Mingyu. “I mean, she will exist there as well. Maybe she wouldn't be the same girl since it's an alternate universe, but the deal here is that you will remain a human.”</p><p>“You just heard my choice, right?” I shot him a glare. Seriously, what's the point of choosing out if he's here to dictate me?</p><p>“Woah, chill! Just look at this.” Mingyu formed circles in the air through his wand and suddenly, a human-sized mirror appeared in front of me.</p><p>“What's this for?” I witnessed the change in my facial expression as I took a glance on the looking glass. </p><p>I noticed that my lips were not dark as they were before. I was a heavy smoker, remember? And my eyes, I could see no traces of bags on it anymore, and I can see things clearer already! If I lived healthier, I guess I would look as handsome as I am now.</p><p>“Wait up!” There he goes again, forming circles. But this time, his wand surrounded on my physique. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>Despite of how irksome this angel was, I still obeyed him. I'm kind of afraid that if he gets the same amount of annoyance towards me, I'd get kicked out of heaven. My regrets would forever outlive me if that happens!</p><p>“You can open your eyes already,” Mingyu cheerfully uttered. With that, the lids of my eyes wrinkled again as I opened them. “Do you like it? That's how you would become!”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Oh gods, this angel had to be kidding me! “You're telling me I will become a black cat?! Well, I tell you, my girlfriend is allergic to cats and she is not even fond of them!”</p><p>“Uh-uh.” His index finger moved left and right several times, much to my chagrin. “It was your choice, right?”</p><p>I felt that I would resort to cursing him, so I decided not to take the floor.</p><p>“You can be a human again, but that would be possible only if you accomplish the task God has assigned to you. Sixty days—you have exactly two months to win her heart with your cat version.” Mingyu chuckled when he said ‘cat version’ like it's funny at all. But then, he stopped when he saw my furrowed eyebrows. “Sorry, but it's awkward to say it!”</p><p>“And if I fail to do so, what's next?” In a monotone voice, I asked him.</p><p>“Then...” He placed his free hand on his chin, pointing finger and thumb clipping on it. “You will be a cat forever or...”</p><p>“Will you stop beating around the bush and just tell it straight to the point already?!” My tone ascended as I clenched my fists. I swear I'm so ready to throw hands! </p><p>“You'll become just a lone soul looking up to her for eternity. No more chances!”</p><p>“What?!” As I gazed fixedly at my reflection, the alternating colors of rose quartz and serenity stripes on my tail caught my most attention. Seriously though, I want neither of those consequences to happen!</p><p>“Yeah. But you don't want lose her forever, right?” He asked, making me nod with my determined eyes. “So fix your plans right away. The span of your mission musn't defeat you.”</p><p>It was the first time Mingyu unveiled his seriousness. It almost seemed that he turned sober after being drunk for years.</p><p>Sigh. He's not lying at all, was he?</p><p>“I love her...” I spoke in a whisper. No matter what it takes, I will do my best to make it up to her.</p><p>“And uh,” he said, leaning his face near mine. For heaven's sake, it made me really uncomfortable. Can I punch him just one time? I promise, I wouldn't ask for more! “Expect me to be there in some instances you can't predict!”</p><p>Heck. I honestly want to pull every strand of hair resting on his wriggling eyebrows! It's annoying!<br/>
“Goodluck, Wonwoo. You can do it!”</p><p>I always told her that in another life, I would love to be her man again.</p><p>Now, God has bestowed me my wish. A second life.</p><p>But why... Why as a cat?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was kind of lame as of now, but I'll surely edit this once I finish writing the entire fic. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Us, Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p class="">I believed I just woke up from a deep slumber when I found myself fitting inside a red pet crate handled by a woman in her mid-<em>20</em>s. Being pretty clueless where she would take me, I swore, screamed, and even kicked my feet against the plastic coated wired mesh— I've done everything to escape from her hands, but it all turned out to be useless.</p><p class="">That woman, she just flashed a gummy smile and didn't even bother wasting her energy. Even a knot I expected to form on her forehead, it was nowhere to be found.</p><p class="">Reality struck me minutes later, that every single word I spoke in agony sounded the same—<em>mew. mew? mew! </em>It lingered on the corners of the room where she left me off, still encaged.</p><p class="">“I know you're distressed, but will you stop whining?! She will never understand your thoughts because we're cats!”</p><p class="">Wait, who's that?</p><p class="">My eyes moved left to right and even at my front and back but I found no traces of whoever owns that voice.</p><p class="">“Right here, idiot!”</p><p class="">I flinched when something sharp scratched against my skin. My eyes looked upward and I went <em>oh, crap!</em></p><p class="">“Whose paw is this?!” I blustered, inwardly, as five pink toe beans startled the heck out of I.</p><p class="">“It's mine.”</p><p class="">Just now, did he hear my thought or it's a pure coincidence? We were looking at each other's eyes and I am one-hundred and one percent sure that his mouth wasn't even moving! If this is telepathy, then being a cat can be astonishing at times!</p><p class="">“You're right, we can communicate this way. You can also control how others would access your thoughts— tap your paw three times on the ground, so no one will be able to hear you especially when you're ranting on.” He did as he spoke, then wagged his tail after. “Then wag it [your tail] three times, too, if you want the other way around.” His right eye winked, leaving my mouth partly opened. <em>Amazing! </em>“Anyways, I'm <b>Jihoon</b>, nice meeting you...?”</p><p class="">“Wonwoo,” I answered shortly. Just by scanning his almost luxurious features, I could say that he has been raised well. Aside from his soft and clean all-white fur from head to toes and tail, his calmness and prudence amazed me even more.</p><p class="">“Good name for a stray, huh!” To my surprise, his tail brushed on my face for seconds. <em>Oh, gods of cats! </em>He actually exerted some effort to fit it in the mesh! “You know what? I was like you before— a stray, a hopeless one. I was still frail when my mother left me on the roadside, so I thought I would die on that day.”</p><p class="">“That was an unfortunate experience,” I uttered with my fullest sympathy. <em>Woah. </em>I never talked this way not until this moment!</p><p class="">The dandelion-colored curtains covering the delicate slide windows swayed freely, parallel to the direction of cold wind from the outside.</p><p class="">“Yeah, but not until that woman came to save me. It felt like a miracle,” Jihoon muttered. His left ear moved sideways when a housefly suddenly landed on it. “I have no identity at all except the idea that I'm a male cat. But when I stepped in this house, she started calling me that name on a daily basis and I accepted that since she makes sure to feed me every hour of the day.” He wagged his tail fleetly and made small steps down from the crate. With that, I noticed the tinkling of a small round bell attached on his red collar.</p><p class="">“So she isn't threat after all?”</p><p class="">“Yes! <b>Mikyung </b>is the best furmom I've ever had,” Jihoon proudly said, with almost shimmering eyes. “She may not be my real mother, but she never fails to suffice my needs and wants. If not because of her, I wouldn't live this long.”</p><p class="">“You're lucky.” That's what I could only say before I went zoning out.</p><p class="">I suddenly thought of her and all the good things she did for me when I was still a human. I miss her terribly and remembering her kindness was what I could only do to console the feeling.</p><p class="">“For sure, you'll have no regrets once you decide to become a part of our family,” he merrily said and walked in circles.</p><p class="">“No...” With a soft voice, I expressed my disapproval.</p><p class="">“But why? She'll make sure to buy you meds or take you to vet when you feel sick, spoil you with toys and treats, and cuddle with you when you feel like you need one!” Jihoon's big, rounded, blue eyes stared at mine as he sat upright comfortably on the tiled floor. I admit he looked cute but I musn't give in, still! “Thinking twice about it will surely bring you regrets!”</p><p class="">“Jihoon,” I replied calmly, trying to sit as firmly as I could in spite of the fact that the space limits my posture. “As much as I want to experience a good and stable life this household could provide, I still have a mission to do.”</p><p class="">“A mission?” He asked me in a curious tone. “What's it? Would you mind telling it, please?”</p><p class="">“Yes, but help me get out of this cage first.” Well, I believe I just started a good trade!</p><p class="">Jihoon was a bit uneasy to decide at first, but later on, without saying any word, I found him pressing some numbers on the padlock using his right paw. <em>Woah, </em>this dude really has the wits of a human!</p><p class="">“Fate seems to be in favor of you this time,” he said, his voice was undeniably serious. Finally, the crate is open! “Here, you're free.”</p><p class="">I utterly expressed my gratitude before I finally stepped out of the crate. Walls painted in mint green, Jihoon's candid pictures hanging on the wall, and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling— these gapeworthy details welcomed my sight when I took glimpses in the four corners of room.</p><p class="">“Your human mom surely loves you to her fullest, I can feel it,” I said, making his lips form a smile from ear to ear. His eyes, they were smiling, too!</p><p class="">“I told you,” Jihoon replied, then licked his right paw. “But let's not go far from the topic.”</p><p class="">Just by looking at his bluish orbs, I could already feel the curiosity that lingers on him. Those eyes— no one could say ‘no’ to them.</p><p class="">“Believe me or not, I was originally a human...”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>And the storytelling went on.</em>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Not missing any detail, I told him everything. From the day I died, the mission I was assigned to do, and until the consequences I must face if I fail to fulfill those.</p><p class="">I actually expected him to spurt how shocked he was, but... “<em>Wow! </em>That's nice! Honestly, I made up a plan to convince you living here since I always feel alone. You know, it drives me nuts. I sometimes think I actually lived as a human in my past life because of my dreams.” His curvy tail with long fur swayed as he stood up. I watched him walk towards the round mat, whither his toys were lying messily. “But after hearing your story, I think it's time to let you go. I'm rooting for your success!”</p><p class="">“Thank you, but I've got a problem,” I confessed. “I'm lost in this unfamiliar city, and I don't know where I could find her.”</p><p class="">“That ain't a problem, Wonwoo.” Jihoon was lying on the floor, his front paws enclosing a fish plushie while his feet were kicking on it with full of energy. “I can help you with that!”</p><p class="">“Really?!” I ran happily and bumped on his soft and warm body. Seriously, I can't handle my excitement!</p><p class="">“Hey, quit it!” I heard Jihoon hissed. The way he stressed his words were enough for me to conclude how exasperated he was. “Only my furmom can cuddle with me!”</p><p class="">His claws slowly scratched my skin, making me wince and hiss back at him. “I'm sorry, okay! I promise I won't do that again!”</p><p class="">“Just make sure!” For the last time, his heavy pinkish toe beans left my head a series of hits. <em>Phew! </em>He just made me his punching bag!</p><p class="">“Yes!” I replied while I was trying my best dodging his fast paws. I didn't know he could be this scary!</p><p class="">I was the on the verge of losing my sanity when Jihoon calmed down, finally. He just cut off the tension between us hands down.</p><p class="">“Promise me, you'll keep it a secret that I can do it— moving from one place to another whenever I want.”</p><p class="">I will be lying if I say that my mouth didn't gape upon learning about his ability, because I actually did it. I mean, who wouldn't do the same?</p><p class="">“I promise,” With crossed paws, I pledged.</p><p class="">“Okay. Kindly close your eyes,” Jihoon instructed as he put his paw on top of mine, and I obeyed him immediately. “Widen your imagination. Think of the best place where you met each other often before.”</p><p class="">A place, huh?</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>We used to buy groceries together in Beta Mart.</em> </b>
</p><p class=""><b><em>We</em></b> <b><em>used</em></b> <b><em>to visit SEVENTEEN</em></b> <b><em>Academy,</em></b> <b><em>our</em></b> <b><em>highschool</em></b> <b><em>alma</em></b> <b><em>mater, together</em></b>.</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>We used to have late night walks together on the streets of Plaid Disc Village.</em> </b>
</p><p class="">But among the memories attached to these places, none of it was my favorite. They only seemed beautiful because of the word ‘together’ but not at the detail that her eyes wept bitter tears of disappointment because of I when they happened.</p><p class="">“C'mon, make it faster,” Jihoon said, a bit impatient. His voice made me go back to my senses, kind of pressured to choose the best place from my house of memories.</p><p class="">
  <em>Think, think, think!</em>
</p><p class="">“Aha, I've decided!”</p><p class=""><b><em>24H</em></b>, <b><em>that</em></b> <b><em>convenience</em></b> <b><em>store</em></b>.</p><p class="">It's such a shame that I forgot the place where it all started. <b><em>Where our story began.</em></b></p><p class="">
  <b> <em>24H witnessed the first time I laid my eyes on her.</em> </b>
</p><p class="">I remembered how her long silky hair swayed by the wind that one cold night. Despite the irked look I thrown upon her when we bumped into each other, she showed me her beaming and heavenly smile I knew I won't ever forget.</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>Pit-a-pat. Pit-a-pat.</em> </b>
</p><p class="">A music was playing inside the convenience store, but it wasn't loud enough to triumph over my irregularly beating heart.</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>I never believed the concept of love at first sight.</em> </b>
</p><p class="">But her charisma was too strong that she even defeated my principles towards liking someone.</p><p class="">“In ten seconds, you'd be with her again,” Jihoon said, making me smile due to excitement. “But I won't be able to accompany you there, forgive me.”</p><p class="">“It's alright. You already did me a favor once and that's enough,” I thanked him. “You're such a good friend though we just met today.”</p><p class="">“You, too. Are you ready?”</p><p class="">“Yes!”</p><p class="">“Then count.”</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>Ten, nine, eight.</em> </b>
</p><p class="">My body suddenly became weightless. I felt like I was inside an elevator— firmly standing but I was losing my balance because of this falling sensation.</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>Seven, six, five.</em> </b>
</p><p class="">Patting my head gently, Jihoon whispered, “May we see each other again.”</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>Four, three, two...</em> </b>
</p><p class="">In my softest tone, I replied, “I hope so. Thank you so much.”</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>One.</em> </b>
</p><p class="">“I'm here,” I mumbled, rubbing my paw on my eyes since my vision was quite blurry when I opened them.</p><p class="">The stimuli of the beeping barcode scanner and click-cachinging cash register made me jump out of the shelf— startled as hell. As a result, some pieces of junk food snacks scattered on the cold floor. <em>Uh-oh.</em></p><p class="">“What was that?!” An old man, who happened to be a customer standing erectly on the end of line, shouted angrily. His face grew even more exasperated when he found out about my presence in the <em>Snacks Section</em>. “Oh, god! Why is a cat even here?! Shitty management, I'm not buying these anymore!”</p><p class="">Two bars of large toblerone, three unopened cupped noodles, and a can of an energy drink— he threw them all furiously on the floor and then left with heavy steps, making the other customers look for ways to catch up to the scene.</p><p class="">All the pairs of bewildered eyes inside this convenience store, including the manager, were on me.</p><p class="">“Eunhye!” A middle-aged woman in uniform called <b><em>her</em></b>, with a chafed face.“Explain this to me!”</p><p class="">“Coming, Ms. Park!<em>”</em></p><p class="">Her hurrying footsteps made me stiff and I felt so tensed when I heard her voice again.</p><p class="">“Walk faster, will you please?!” The cheesed-off manager commanded, before she cued a facepalm.</p><p class="">
  <b> <em>“May I know what has happened, Miss Park?”</em> </b>
</p><p class="">Miss Park didn't utter a word, but pointed a finger on I, instead. Her brows were twitching as she faced her, fuming with anger. If this scene happened in a comedy movie, her nose would be reddish and smoke would come out from it. Could you imagine?</p><p class="">Eunhye, who was holding a chocolate bar on her hand, made time to look where her manager was pointing to.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>And our eyes met...</em>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""><em>It's </em> <b> <em>us, again.</em> </b></p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Eunhye,” I called her, even if I knew it just sounded as <em>mew</em>. “Don't be afraid of me, please?”</p><p class="">I walked towards her, but she was stepping backwards— making our gap not dwindling a bit. I witnessed how her once red puffy sorrowful eyes got filled with fright and panic.</p><p class="">My heart felt like a shore being pounded by heavy waves over and over again. I expected this to happen, so why does it still hurt so bad?</p><p class="">“Please, don't come near me...” Eunhye voiced her distress, her hand unawarely clutching the chocolate bar's packaging.</p><p class="">“Eunhye, I miss you,” I whimpered as I paced faster. “I am Wonwoo, I am your boyfriend.”</p><p class="">She leaned her weight on the shelf unconsciously, making it a bit shaky. When she realized about it, she just grew even more panicky and had her knees trembling. “Please...”</p><p class="">In a split second, a realization suddenly struck me– that I think am rushing it– doing the mission. I almost forgot that I still have fifty-nine sunrises and sunsets remaining even when I call this a day.</p><p class=""><em>Yeah, why am I being so impatient? </em>I asked myself, as I finally refrained from taking a step towards her.</p><p class="">But I guess...  <em>I was too late...</em></p><p class="">Next thing I knew, the situation descended into utter chaos.</p><p class="">“Ha-choo!” Eunhye let out a series of sneezes like she just sneezed her heart out... but in front of Miss Park.</p><p class=""><em>“</em>Good grief, Eunhye! You're disgusting as hell!” Miss Park yelled at her out of peeve. “You're fired! You just made the situation worse!”</p><p class="">Eunhye's eyes turned watery and kept scratching her itchy nose. “Miss Park— <em>ha</em>-<em>choo</em>! Don't say that— <em>ha-choo!” </em>She looked so struggled telling a word in between her sneezes.</p><p class="">Disgusted faces like some gore movie was playing on a screen right in front of them was what I saw when I turned my gaze on the customers.</p><p class="">“Oh gosh! <b>Sana, </b>let's get out of here and find another convenience store!” A girl with a long blonde hair bleated as she faced the short-haired damsel before her, then flipped her hair.</p><p class="">“I guess you're right, <b>Momo. </b>I can't handle anymore what's happening here!” Sana stepped out of the line and slammed the items on the shelf nearest to her. “This was my favorite store eversince, but today? No more!”</p><p class="">Momo held Sana's hand and both stomped their feet out of the place. Several moments passed, the others followed, leaving Ms. Park, Eunhye and I dumbfounded— all staring at the glass door like we just made a unanimous decision where to look at.</p><p class="">“Oh, shoot. This is a nightmare!” The manager, out of distress, cued her hands on the top of her head and walked in circles. “Go out!”</p><p class="">“Ms. Park, forgive me— <em>ha-choo!” </em>Eunhye pleaded, clinging her arms on her legs, but this heartless manager just kicked her away.</p><p class="">“I trusted you and all, but you ruined everything! And this?” Ms. Park pointed a finger on I with an exasperated look. “That cat just disgraced a long-running franchise!”</p><p class="">“This is the only job I've got to suffice my expenses! D-don't fire me, please!” Her knees were trembling when she pressed her lips against each other— trying to suppress her tears.</p><p class="">“Eunhye...” I raised a palm, but put it down immediately when I realized we were inches away from one another.</p><p class=""><em>Damn. </em>I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to touch her— hug her, like what I always did whenever she would feel sorrowful.</p><p class="">But now, I can't do it anymore with an ease. She's afraid of me because I'm a cat, and I know it would take a lot of time for her to finally let me become a part of her life.</p><p class="">Right now, I could only gaze at her in between her sobs and follow her as she steps out of the convenience store with a frustrated look.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>I'm sorry, Eunhye.</em>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">It wasn't my intention to make your day miserable. I shouldn't have caused you trouble.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>Sighs.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SaMo's cameo because I love them ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>